


The Puppet House

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Latex, M/M, Shota, puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Two scouts get separated from their troop and end up in an old ruined town, with only one house in a decent state. What will they find within?





	The Puppet House

Deep in the woods of Indiana, there was what many considered to be a old abandoned town, upon which there sat a huge house on the top of a nearby hill. A large stone staircase connected the house to the rest of the town, the stone’s cracking around the bottom area, but the thing being that the whole town was considered haunted by the people of the nearby towns. In fact, the town was once extremely important during the Civil War, being the sight of an extremely large fight that ended in a stalemate between the two groups, but soon after that, the whole town was completely abandoned and wiped off the face of almost every map of the US, the name of the town vanishing along with the location of it into the mists of time, only being remembered as legends, which is where our story begins.

 

“Gah, this is boring…” a young, red haired boy with large glasses muttered as he glanced out the windows of the bus he was riding speed down the dusty roads

“Boring?” the boy sitting next to him exclaimed in surprise “This isn’t boring! This is gonna be great! We finally get to go on a proper camping trip Jim! How are you not exited?”

“Sitting on a bus for around three hours might do that Billy” the bespectacled boy said with a small grin as he looked at his friend. Billy just smiled back at him, his cap covering a head full of black curls, his light brown skin glistening a little due to the stuffy nature of the bus

“Oh, you're just a sourpus Jim” Billy said, lightly shoving his best friend as they both laughed at their silliness, before their chortles where interrupted by a large man standing up in the front of the bus, holding up a clipboard

“All right everyone!” the man yelled, lifting up a pen “Before we get there, we’ll pass list one last time. Arnold Herschel?”

“Here!” a boy from the front row shouted, lifting his arms

“So, anything you really wanna do?” Billy asked his friend as another kid raised his hands

“Not really” Jim said, resting his hands on the back of his head “Swimming in the lake?”

“Really? That’s it?” Billy asked with a incredulous look on his face “You can be really lame sometimes dude”

“You know I prefer to stay inside” the redhead said, shrugging as he laid back slightly “What about you?”

“Campfire making!” the dark skinned boy said with a huge grin “I can’t wait to learn how to make a fire with a pair of rocks and some twigs!”

“You're a little pyromaniac, you know that right?” Jim asked with a grin

“Oh shut up!” the other boy said with a smirk, raising his hand as he heard his name “Present!”

“Jim McDougal!” the man in the front shouted

“Here!” Jim called, waving to the man in the front, who nodded and kept going down the list, leaving the two boys to talk a little more

“So, have you learned any good ghost stories for tonight?” Billy asked, reaching down to zip up his bag

“Nope” Jim said, shaking his head as he lifted up his bag and pulled out a water bottle, taking a big gulp out of it “Want some?”

“Sure” the other boy said, grabbing the bottle and drinking some before talking again “Well, I think I know a couple, but I wanna see what the other campers now”

“Eh” Jim said, shrugging as he took back the bottle, placing it back into the bag before turning around to look at his friends “I care a bit more about the smores”

“Of course you do” Billy said, rolling his eyes, before tugging at his friends sleeve “He’s done with role”

“Alright then. No one decided to stay home this time” the camp master said, grabbing his backpack and looking over the kids “Alright then. I know most of you are new to this, so for today, we’re gonna take it easy”

“That’s nice to know” Jim said with a smile on his face, to which Billy shook his head

“All you have to do is assemble your tents and then you're free to do as you wish. We start the activities tomorrow!” the whole bus was filled with cheers at that announcement before they all got on their feet and began filling out

“You wanna go to the lake after we're done?” Jim asked as they walked out of the bus to a large field, surrounded by woods and a large lake to the left of the main campsite

“Sure!” Billy said.

 

“CANNONBALL!” Billy shouted as he ran over the pier, jumping off and splashing into the water and sending a wave over Jim, who was floating a few feet in front of him, spitting water out of his mouth, grinning at his friend

“Nice one pal!” he shouted as the dark skinned boy surfaced

“Thanks!” he said back, swimming over to him and giggling with him “Man, this has been fun!”

 

“Yeah, it has” Jim said, the two swimming to the shore as the sun began to set behind them. Soon, the two climbed out and wrapped themselves in towels, heading towards a large gathering of boys over to the left

“Well, you two are finally done, huh?” their counselor, a blonde teen, said with a smirk on his face as he poked the fire with a stick “You two really like to swim, huh?”

“Y-Yeah, we do” Jim said, rubbing the back of his awkwardly

“Hehe, you sure you aren’t part fish?” another boy, with bright yellow hair asked, making all the other boys giggle a little

“Well, I’m sure” Billy said with a grin, shoving Jim a little “Not sure about this one”

“Oh you would say that, water boy” Jim said, shoving back with a smile as the two took a seat on the log, the other kids smiling at them

“So, now that everyone’s here, let me introduce myself” the teen said with a smile as he stood up, giving a dramatic bow “I’m Kyle Armando, nice to meet you. Hopefully you won't make take that back”

“Hehe” Jim giggled a little at the joke as their counselor sat back down, smiling at them

“Okay, now that part’s out of the way, let’s do something at bit more fun, eh?” the teen said with smirk, to which everyone whooped

“Yeah!” Billy shouted as Jim shook his head at his friends antics

“Well, nice to see you have some good spirits about this” Kyle said as he grabbed a bag full of marshmallows, busting it open “Alright then, who wants one?”

“Me!” both boys shouted, raising their hands

“Well then, here” the counselor said with a chuckle, handing the boys a couple of the small sweets, along with a pair of sticks. The both stuck the marshmallows and held over the fire almost simultaneously

“Wow, you two are really good friends, huh?” one of the other boys said as he stuck his own sweet on a stick

“Yep” Billy said with a beaming smile on “We’ve known eachother since we were three”

“So, long time friends then?” Kyle asked as he finished passing out marshmallows

“Yes” Jim said, adjusting his glasses as he took a bite out of his treat “We’ve been doing things together for years”

“School, swim team, the cub scouts” Billy listed out, counting it out of his hand “We even volunteered as farm hands for a while”

“Farms hands?”

“Yeah, my uncle’s a farmer” Jim said, blushing a little

“Well, then you two have been really busy, huh?” another boy asked

“Yep” Billy said with a big smile before gulping down the marshmallow

“Alright then” Kyle interrupted, looking up to the sky, where the sun had fully set, stars beginning to twinkle on the inky black sky “We should be going to bed for a while-”

“No!” the kids whined all together, which made Kyle smile

“So, you don’t wanna sleep?” the teen asked, at which all the boys shook their heads “Alright then. If you don’t wanna sleep yet, you’ll have to listen to me tell a story, that seem fair?”

“Yes!” the boys, Billy included, shouted happily, to which Jim shook his head

“Here comes the ghost story…” he muttered, to which Billy lightly smacked his arm

“Shush you” he muttered before turning to the counselor, his eyes bringing with excitement

“All right then” the teen said before clearing his throat, speaking again in a slightly deeper tone “Around these woods, back in the 1800s, a huge town was built in a large clearing in these woods. The whole town was built around a huge, four story house built on a hill where there lived a family. This family was composed of a man, a woman and their son and all three of them lived happily as the town was formed around them. But they were special among the people of that age, as for living in that house, the man was a genius inventor and the woman was an amazing chemist, and they where always being approached by rich people for help for their homes and plantations. When the civil war started, they sided, along with most of Indiana with the Union. Too bad that was what brought along the end for them.”

“W-Why?” Billy wondered, completely enraptured by the story

“Because, since the man and woman were so smart, soon they were approached by the US government, and they were asked to develop a way to win the war for the north. The couple agreed and soon got to work, and for months, they sat in their lab, testing hundreds of things, canons, gasses, new guns. Anything you can think off, they managed to do”

“So what happened?” a boy to the pair’s left asked “Did they manage to finish it?”

“No” Kyle said, shaking his head “The Confederates caught on before they could. Just a few weeks before they could finish their projects, the southern army arrived in the town and quickly occupied it, one of their colonels marching right up to the gates of the house and shouting at the couple that they come out, which they did. The colonel told them that they had the town completely under their control, and that union forces where at least a week away. They gave them a ultimatum, either start working for them willingly, or they would kill them and take the research by force”

“S-So what did they do?” one of the kids asked, nervous at the outcome of the story

“Well, the man had always expected this could happen and planned accordingly, and always kept a weapon on him. Thinking quickly, the man shot the colonel and threw him down the stairs leading to the house, before dashing back inside with his wife, where they slammed the door shut and took their son to their lab, locking every single door behind them, but the colonel wasn’t dead yet. He managed to crawl to his second in command, his protege, a major and, with his last breath, gave the order to obliterate the town, to leave nothing standing. His second nodded and, laying his mentor gently on the floor, he gave the order to the rest of the troops, who rounded up all of the people of the town and took them prisoner”

“What about the family?” Billy asked, only for Jim to elbow him gently

“He’s getting to that!” he hissed, the teen chuckling at their antics

“Yeah, I was about to” he said, clearing his throat again before continuing “The pair had just locked themselves inside the house, and with their son in tow, ran down to the lab, the whole family locking themselves in, thinking they were safe, thanks to the door the man had created. Unfortunately, the house’s butler, insulted by the anti-slavery views of the family, gladly opened the door for the soldiers, letting them ransack the house, taking everything they could, taking every object of value that wasn't nailed down before they marched down to the basement, and, outside the door to the lab, the major knocked on the door and gave them one last chance to surrender, which they refused. Not saying another word, the major gave his troops a signal and they opened fire through the door, blasting it pieces and hitting not only the family, but hundreds of chemicals, which burst open and rained on the poor people within the room, completely drenching them”

“What happened to them?” Jim asked as he ate his marshmallow

“The wife and kid died” Kyle said in ice cold tone “And they were the lucky ones, since the mix of the chemicals morphed the man and left him permanently alive, but not able to move, and that’s where he has stayed for the past 200 years, slimpy left on the floor, unable to move, but still alive, his eyes forever locked onto the corpses of his family. It’s said that if you listen carefully around these hills, you can hear his cries of horror! All right then! Let’s go to bed!”

“*Gulp*” Billy whimpered, snuggling closer to Jim, who simply rolled his eyes and threw his arms around his friend

“Calm down Bill” he muttered into his friend’s ear as the crowd of kids dispersed, all of them heading for the mass of tents “It’s just a story”

“I-I know” Billy said as the two stood up and headed for a large, bright yellow tent, opening the zipper and going inside

“It was interesting though” Jim said, letting go of his friends, who moved to left side of the tent and slipped on his pajamas

“Yeah, it was interesting” Billy agreed as he opened his zipped up sleeping bag and crawled in, Jim doing the same “Night Jim”

“Night Bill” the other boy called as he snuggled against his pillow, both boys quickly falling asleep after that.

 

“Come on the lot of you!” the camp master shouted as the group walked through the woods, most of the kids grouping together, the teenage counselors keeping them together “It’s just a little further!”

“T-That’s what he said twenty minutes ago!” Jim gasped, wheezing as he took a drink from his water bottle

“He said it five minutes ago” Billy said, rolling his eyes at his friends laziness “Come on! We need to hurry up!”

“Okay okay!” the red haired boy wheezed, hugging his chest slightly “Just give me a second”

“Huff” Billy pouted as he walked right next to his friend and put his arms under Jim’s pits and supported him as they walked along the trail

“Everything alright back there?” Kyle asked as he glanced back at the two

“Everything's fine!” the dark skinned boy shouted back “Jim’s just a bit dehydrated!”

“Alright” Kyle said, looking around for a second before pointing to a stump nearby “Set him down there and give him some water! We’re going to stop right on the other side of that brush” he pointed behind him “We’ll wait for you!”

“Alright! Thanks!” the boyscout shouted back, leading his tired friend to the stump as the counselor went through the thicket. After setting his friend down, Billy sat down on a nearby rock and dug through his backpack “You are unbelievable Jim” the frustrated kid said as he pulled out a bottle full of clean water “It wasn't even twenty minutes and you're already dehydrated!”

“Gulp gulp gulp” the other boy chugged, before pulling out the bottle and looking at his friend “Y-You know I get dehydrated easily!”

“We haven't been in direct sunlight since we began the walk!” Billy exclaimed, rubbing his temples as Jim went bag to drinking water “Hey, leave some for me, alright?”

“Gulp” Jim didn’t verbally answer, but gave his friend a thumbs up, which made the other boy smile

“Thanks man” Billy said as Jim handed him a half empty bottle “You good?”

“Yeah” the bespectacled boy said, wiping his wet lips with his sleeve, smiling at his friend “I’m better”

“Nice! Let's get going” Billy said, grabbing his friend by the arm and dragging him further along the path

“W-Woah!” Jim exclaimed as the two walked on the edge of a small cliff, the soft soil moving around with every step “Bill careful!”

“Oh calm down” the other boy said, waving his free hand dismissively “If it could hold all the other campers, we should be just fi-” his sentence was interrupted by the sound of crumbling stone, giving the boys barely enough time to look at each other before the ground below them gave way, sending both boys sliding down the side of the hill

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” both of them screamed on the way down, hugging each other as they did, before they slammed into the ground, both of the rolling in different directions

“Owww” Billy groaned, clutching his side as he slowly sat up, looking around “Jim! Where are you?!”

“I’m over here!” his friend called. Billy glanced over, seeing his friend slowly climbing to his feet, a couple of scrapes on him, but aside from that, he seemed to be fine “How are you?”

“I-I’m good” the dark skinned boy said “Just a little bit of pain here, but aside from that…”

“Oh good” Jim said, letting out a breath as he walked over to him, holding out his hand for Billy to take “Think you can stand?”

“Yeah” he said, grasping his friends hand, who pulled him up “Thanks”

“Just returning the favor” Jim said with a smile, before turning around and glancing at the hill behind them “How far down do you think we fell?”

“No idea” Billy admitted, walking a bit closer “Can’t see the top though…”

“Neither can I” the scout admitted as he adjusted his glasses “But I can say that we are not climbing our way back up there”

“Yeah, we’re not” Billy said as he looked around, something catching his eye “Hey Jim, look”

“Huh?” the redhead muttered as turned around “What is it?”

“There’s a path!” the other scout said excitedly, pointing to the ground. Glancing, he saw an old, moss coated cobblestone road leading off to the what seemed to be the west “And remember that the others are in a clearing in that direction?”

“Yeah, I do” Jim said, frowning a little “But, I don’t think that leads where were heading”

“Oh, I know” the other boy said, rolling his eyes “I’m not stupid, but since the clearing is in that direction, following this might help us not get too lost”

“Alright” Jim said, accepting his friends logic “Let’s go”

“Yeah” the other scout said with a smile as they moved aside a few branches “Let’s get moving!”

 

“I’m telling you, we’ve passed that tree before!” Jim shouted

“How the hell can you tell!? It's a freaking tree!” Billy shouted back, sweat dripping down his forehead “We’ve been walking for god knows how long now, and every single tree in these goddamn place looks the same!” the scout groaned and turned around, still walking forwards

“Im telling you, where getting nowhere!” Jim said

“Shut up!” Billy shouted back “We’ll get somewhere at some point, come on, let’s go through here”

“Yeah yeah, alright” Jim muttered, walking over to his friend and grabbing a large amount of leaves and braches from a tree, lifting them over his head “Y-You're turn next time!” he groaned as Billy ducked and went through the small opening

“Uh, J-Jim!” he heard his friend say on the other side

“Just a sec” he muttered as he crouched down, shuffling inside the plants before letting the go, covering up the entrance, and then walked forwards “Alright, what’s going on….” he trailed off as he saw the same thing his partner was seeing. Just a few yards ahead of them, just outside the woods was a dilapidated village, buildings with their walls blown apart, some completely collapsed in on themselves and where no more than just piles of rubble. The only building that was in any decent size was a large house on top of a nearby hill, which seemed to have some lights inside turned on. In fact, the house on the hill was the only thing that still had plants around it, as the rest of the town was filled with dust, sand and what seemed to be patches of some strange dark substance “Wow, what is this place?” he looked over to his friend, who was shaking slightly “Billy? Is something wrong?”

“I-It’s the t-town from the story” the scout stammered out, looking at his friend with fear clear in his eyes, only to receive and eyeroll

“Oh come on, are you kidding me?” Jim groaned “It's just a story dude!”

“Just a story!? Were staring at an old town that was wiped out by what looks like cannons! How can you say that it’s not the town from the story?!”

“I’m not saying it isn’t” Jim clarified “I’m saying the story isn’t real, it's probably a myth by what happened here”

“I don’t know…” Billy said, clearly nervous

“And remember, according to the story, the house was ransacked and the only thing left can’t move” he pointed at the house, which had light streaming out of the window “That house looks like it was fixed a while ago”

“Good point” Billy admitted “But still…”

“Look man, I don’t like any more than you do” Jim admitted “But the sun is starting to drop and we're gonna need somewhere to spend the night”

“Yeah, you're right” he said, shaking his head in regret “Then let's head for the house in the center of the creepy town”

“That's the spirit!” Jim exclaimed, draping his arm over his friend’s shoulder, the two heading down to the deserted town. The two walked down to the entrance, where they were greeted by a large, decrepit archway made of wood that had long since rotten, a sing laying flat in the center of the road, the writing on it completely unreadably thanks to the elements “Guess that’s the welcome sign” Jim muttered as they walked around it and entered the town proper, a large amount rubble cluttering what the boys assumed had once been the main street

“J-Jim” Billy stuttered as he looked at the remains of a bar, which had its roof completely collapse in on itself “I really don’t think this is a good idea…”

“It's this or sleep on the forest floor” the other scout responded as he hopped over a chunk of wood, sending up a grey cloud as he landed

“Gah!” Billy exclaimed as he covered his nose, waving to fan away the ould with his free hand “What is this stuff?”

“Ash, my guess” Jim muttered as he touched the stuff with his fingers, heir tips being coated in the stuff “Maybe once there was something here that caught fire…”

“C-Can we please get moving?” Billy asked, looking around the town in bit of a panic

“Alright alright” Jim said, wiping his fingers clean before resuming his walk, his friend right behind. It wasn't long until the two reached the base of the hill, where a elegant stone walkway lead up to the house “Woah, however is in there has some serious money. This thing could not have been cheap”

“Yeah, but what's a rich guy doing living in a ghost town?” Billy asked as the two began to climb up

“I dunno” Jim said with a shrug “Maybe this place belonged to their grandfather or something?”

“Maybe…” Billy muttered as the two kept going, the ash mixed dirt of the tow slowly being replaced with green grass and flowers as they kept going higher, until they finally reached their destination “Wow…” the scout gaped at the size of the large amount of flowers and bushes that awaited them at the top. Rows upon rows of plants surrounded the small path that led to the front door

“Nice” Jim whistled as the two walked through “Whoever this is, they know how to work plants…”

“Yeah, they really do” Billy muttered as he reached down and touched one of the flowers, the softness of the petals being unlike anything he had ever laid his fingers on

“Alright, where’s the doorbell?” Jim muttered as Billy walked away from the flowers and up to the door. Said door was enormous, easily three times their size, with strange carving that neither boy could really make sense off “Ah, there it is!” the scout exclaimed as he grabbed a large rope that was hanging from the ceiling

“Wait, that’s the bell?” his friend asked in confusion

“Yep. Really old houses have them like this” Jim said as he pulled on the rope “Gha!” he grunted as the rope slowly moved down with him, the loud sound of a chiming bell coming right above them “Right then, lets see who lives here!”. The two boys made their way in front of the door, hearing the loud thumping of footsteps from the other side

“Jim, I’m getting a really bad feeling about his place” Billy muttered as the sound got closer “Let’s get out of here”

“And go where?” Jim asked as the footsteps got even closer “We can't climb back up and I’m not sleeping out in the woods to get eaten by something. Plus, they probably have a phone we can use to call them and pick us up”

“Jim, please. This is not gonna en-” Billy was interrupted by the loud creaking of the door as it slid open, a bright light coming from inside the room as a head popped out

“Hello, can I help you?” a young boy, around Jim’s age asked, looking over the both of them.

“Uhhh” Jim stammerd before shaking his head “Uh, yeah. Sorry,we just weren't expecting a kid to answer”

“Really?” the boy asked, a southern accent ringing through his words “What were you expecting?”

“A-A monster?” Billy stammered out, which made the boy giggle

“Monster? Trust me, If we had one, it wouldn't be answering the door” the boy said in between chuckles “Anyways, I’m guessing you didn't’ come because of that”

“Yeah, we didn't” Jim agreed, giving his friend a quick glare “Where boy scouts and we got separated from the others in the woods. Can you please let use your phone to call the camp master?”

“Phone?” the repeated, before shaking his head “Sorry, it aint working”

“Aw crap” Jim mutterd

“But you're welcome to stay the night” the boy offred with a smile, which took both boys back

“Really?” Billy wondered

“Yeah” the boy said, opening the door a little more and letting them have a better look at him. He was around Jim’s height, with neatly combed brown locks and a pair of warm hazel eyes, and he was wearing a t-shirt with union flag on it along with a pair of shorts and boots “We have plenty of room in here, so it's no bother”

“W-Won’t you're parents mind?”Billy asked

“Nah, papa ain't here” the boy clarified “He went out to buy something in town yesterday”

“So, you're alone?”

“Course not!” the boy exclaimed “I’m in here with some staff”

“Staff?” Jim wondered, to which the boy nodded

“Yup. Papa’s rich, so when he decided to come fix this place up, he hired a bunch o people to come work here. It's actually dinner time, if you two wanna eat” the two scouts glanced at each other before nodding, which made the boy smile “Nice to hear. The name’s Noah, nice to meet ya!”

 

Noah welcomed the two inside with a smile

“Welcome!” the boy said as he waved his arms around theatrical “It’s been a while since we’ve had some guests out here”

“Well, you're not exactly somewhere that's easy to get to” Jim said with a chuckle

“True” the boy said as they walked over a large plush carpet, the two scouts looking around at all of the paintings hanging on the walls “But papa said he wanted to come back to somewhere that belonged to our family”

“So, this home belong to you're great grandfather then?” Billy asked as he stared a large portrait hanging on the wall, one of a elderly man wearing a union military uniform

“Yep” Noah said, walking closer to Billy and grabbing his shoulder “That ain’t him though. Don’t know who that is, but papa says he’s important”

“Really?” Jim asked, walking closer to the pair, staring at the painting as well

“Yep. Papa’s got a thing for the Civil War” Noah explained, a the light sound of a bell could be heard, which made him perk up slightly “Oh, that’s the dinner bell! Food must be done!”

“Uh” Jim muttered as a thought popped to his head “Are you sure that there gonna be enough?”

“Oh, course there’s gonna be!” Noah said, waving his hand as he led the two to a door to far left “They always make extra!”

“Seriously?” Billy asked as Noah opened the door, all three of them walking through. They passed into a large, mostly plain wooden room, where the only thing to draw their eyes being the large table, one that could easily sit around thirty people

“Yeah” Noah said with a chuckle as he sat down on the nearest edge of the table, signaling the two boys to do the same “Pap eats like a bear, so we always make extra food”

“Okay” Billy said as he slid onto his seat, seeing that there were already silverware set for them

“Uh, guess they saw us coming in” Noah said with a shrug as he grabbed a napkin and laid over his legs “So, you two are scouts?”

“Uh, yeah, we are” Billy said, taken back a little by the sudden question

“So you’ve camped a few times then?” their young host asked a door opened on the other end of the room. Making as little noise as possible, three people stepped out onto the dining room, trays in each of their hands, at which Noah smiled, the three placing their trays down in front of the the three boys, two of the turning around and leaving without a word

“Sir” the one who stayed behind said, leaning in closer to Noah “I am correct in assuming that these two gentlemen” he pointed at the two scouts, who were far too busy ogling at the food to pay attention “Will be spending the night?”

“Yes, you're right” Noah said with a smirk on his face “Prepare them a couple of rooms, will you Wilbur?”

“Of course sir” the butler said, bowing “Shall I prepare the extra additions as well?”

 

“Hmmm” Noah muttered as he looked over both of the other boys, who were currently teasing each other, his eyes traveling down the bodies, down to their legs and back up before he smiled at Wilber and nodded. Without another word, the butler stood up and walked out into the main hall

“What were you talking about?” Jim asked as he shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth

“Oh, not much” Noah said, his eyes wandering over to Billy, who was bush ogling at the silverware as he ate, being so distracted that he missed his mouth, leaving a big stain of white sauce on his cheek. Noah stifled a giggle before he looked back to Jim “Wilbur just wanted to know if he had to prepare a couple of rooms”

“Oh” Jim said, piercing a few more noodles on his fork “You don’t have to do that. We can find our camps if you give us a map”

“Oh, don’t worry about it” Noah said, smiling as the boy ate the food “How’s the pasta?”

“It’s…” Jim said, shaking his head a little “Sorry, don’t know what that was”

“It’s alright” Noah said, smiling at Jim’s actions “You’ve had a long day. I take you like it though?”

“Uh, yeah” Jim said, his eyes dropping slightly for a second, a small smile forming on his lips “I do like them”

“Great!” Noah said, turning to the other scout “What about you Billy?”

“Uh…?” the other boy muttered, his eyes sluggish moving over to his host

“Oh, never mind” Noah said, waving his hand as he grabbed his own fork and began eating “Now, we need to finish everything, since Wilbur doesn't like when I leave food over”. Both boys nodded and kept eating without saying another word, much to Noah’s joy, who ate a slightly more subdued pace.

 

“Augh” bothy scouts moaned, rubbing their hands over their bellies as Noah wiped his mouth clean, mirth clear in his eyes as he stared at the two

“You two okay?”

“Y-Yeah” Jim muttered, sitting up slightly and giving his host a smile

“Nice to hear” the brown haired boy said, hopping to his feet, yawning loudly “Gah! I guess it's time for bed”

“Really?” Billy muttered in a drowsy tone, sluggishly looking at Noah

“Yeah” the brown haired boy said with a nod “Plus, you two look like you're about to pass out”

“Fair point” Jim muttered as he stumbled to his feet, the world around him spinning “Woah”

“Hey, you okay?” Noah asked as he grabbed the boy, stopping him from falling

“Y-Yeah” Jim stammered as he let go of Noah “Guess I stood to fast. Anyway, come on Billy” the red haired boy grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled him onto his feet, the other boy giggling a little at the sudden movement

“Hehehe” the scout chuckled as he was guided out onto the hall, swinging his arms around wildly

“Hey stop it!” Jim exclaimed, dodging one of his friends armsn “The hell is wrong with you?”

“I dunno” Billy slurred “Was wrong with you? Hahaha” he kept giggling as the trio walked up to the second room

“He must be really tired” Noah said as the reached the second floor, where the butler, Wilbur, was waiting for them

“Ah, young master Noah” the man said, bowing slightly “The rooms are ready”

“Perfect!” Noah said, grabbing hold of the giggling scout “I’ll take it from here Jim. You go ahead and lay down”

“Uh, you sure?” Jim asked, frowning at the brown haired boy

“Yeah, I’m sure” Jim said, before looking him over with a critical eye

“Jeez, what with the look?” Jim asked, shivering slightly

“You feeling okay?” Noah asked, avoiding an arm swing from Billy

“Uh, yeah” Jim said, still uncomfortable with the look “I mean, my stomach still feels funny, but aside from that, I’m fine”

“Uh, alright” Noah said, walking over to Wilbur “Can you get some ‘medicine’?” Jim raised an eyebrow at the the way the boy said the word

“Of course sir” Wilbur said with a slight bow, turning around and heading down to the kitchen

“He’ll get ya something for your stomach” Noah said, turning around to take the still giggling scout to his room “Night!”

“Uh, night” Jim said as he entered the room to his left, slamming the door shut behind him. The room was incredibly bare, nothing more than a large bed with blue sheets,a single dresser and nothing more “Wow, there aren’t even any windows here” the scout said, shaking his head as he walked to the bed, opening it up and removing his shoes “I’m guessing that he isn’t gonna give me some PJs” he muttered as he unbuckled his belt and slipped of his shorts, leaving his white briefs exposed as he slipped his shirt off. He yawned as streched “Guess this could be worse” he said, before he was interrupted by a light cough behind him

“Excuse me” Wilbur said as he entered the room with a glass with a green liquid inside of it

“Gah!” the boy screamed, covering himself with his arms, glaring at the man “Don't you know how to knock!?”

“I apologise” the man said, not even phased for a second by the outburst, instead holding out the glass “Here’s the remedy”

“Remedy huh?” Jim said suspiciously as he grabbed the glass and sniffed it “What is this?”

“Some medicine that master Noah’s father made” the man explained, the same expression on his face “It is made from lemons, limes and a few other fruits”

“Just fruit?” the almost naked boy asked, to which the man nodded “Alright then” Jim muttered as he approached the glass to his lips “Here goes nothing…” he opened his mouth and gulped down the drink, a slight tingling sensation coming from his throat as the medicine went down “Ahh, that wasn't so bad” he muttered as he looked over the cup as he wiped the remains off his lips. He looked up and saw that Wilbur was still standing there “Is there something else you need?”

“Oh no” the man said, no emotion on his face “Just waiting for the remedy to take effect”

“Take effect? What are you tal- Agh!” Jim screamed as a burning sensation erupted on his throat, and it began to spread all through his body, making the boy fall to his knees as the burning spread all the way to the tip of his toes “W-What did you do!” the boy rasped

“Just what my master ordered” the man said without showing any reaction to Jim’s suffering “Do not worry, it won’t be long”

“W-Won't be agh!” Jim rasped, grabbing his throat as his voice gave out. Looking around, colors began to drain from the room around him,a dark cloud encroaching on him

“Master Noah” Wilbur said, shouting out of the open door “He’s almost ready”

“Perfect!” the brown hair boy said, walking inside and crouching down in front of the ginger “Don’t worry Jim, it will be fine”

“Gah” Jim moaned as the world around him turned completely black, his consciousness escaping him.

 

“Alright then” Jim heard a voice say as he struggled to open his eyes, a strong smell of antiseptic filling his nostrils “Is everything ready?”

“Almost sir” the emotionless voice of Wilbur said, followed by a loud creaking noise, followed by a feeling of being lifted

“Blahh…” he moaned, spitting out as he opened his eyes, flicking them around, sweat beginning to drip off his forehead as he did so. He was still in the same room as before, same bare walls and the exact same dresser as before, but now there where a bunch of beakers on top of the dresser, bubbles coming out from, and wiggling his arms, he found he was strapped to something hanging from the wall

“Ah, you're awake!” a familiar voice said from right below him. Looking down, he felt his cheeks light up to a bright scarlet as he stared at Noah, who was standing proudly wearing nothing more than a tight shiny pair of latex briefs, which hugged to his skin tightly to him, leaving very little to the imagination

“N-Noah” Jim stammered, his speech still a bit weird “W-What did you do?”

“Nothing” Noah said, waving his hand “So far anyways, just adjusted you're bed a little”

“Yeah, I noticed” Jim said, shaking his hands, making the chains that held him rattle loudly

“Hehe, I had a feeling you where the smarter one” Noah said, turning around, showing the bound scout his perfectly molded ass “It took Billy around five minutes before he figured out he was chained up”

“What did you do to him!?” Jim sneered, pulling at the chains in an attempt to free himself

“Don’t waste your strength Jimmy” Noah said with a smirk as he stood right next Wilbur, who looked exactly the same as the last time Jim had seen him “As for what happened to Billy, he’s fine”

“Like hell he is!” Jim exclaimed, sweat running down his forehead as he kept fighting against the chains “You just admitted he was chained up too!”

“True” Noah said with a shrug as he stood next to his butler “But now, he doesn't really mind, right Wilbur?”

“Indeed master Noah” the man said in a a robotic tone

“But then again, he won't be thinking of anything I don't like either” the brown haired boy said with a smirk

“What does that mean!?” Jim screamed, still tugging at the chains “What did you do to him!”

“The same thing I’m gonna do to you” Noah said, a nasty smile on his face “I’m gonna make you my toy”

“Wait, you're gonna make me your toy?” Jim asked, staring at the boy in the latex underwear, who simply stood there smiling at him. “Pffft. Bwahahahahaha!” Jim howled, his whole body shaking back and forth in amusement “T-That's the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard!” he said as he kept laughing, tears beginning to drop from his face. Noah just frowned as he stared at Jim, turning around and asking Wilbur something “Okay, okay, this is just a prank right?” the scout said, still giggling a little as he saw the butler walk out of the room “You just chained us up to scare us?”

“And here I thought you were the smart one” the brown haired boy muttered, rubbing his eyes before sighting and looking back at him “No Jim, I’m not joking”

“Hehe, yeah sure you are” Jim said with a slight giggle “Alright, good joke, what's next? You gonna put on headphones on me that will wipe my head clean? Pump mind control gas into my face?” he said with a cheeky grin, which only made Noah frown even more

“Will you be quiet!” the brown haired boy shouted at him “I am not joking!” Noah took a deep breath, but before he could say anything else, he heard knocking on the door, which made him smile “Perfect, Billy’s here”

“Oh good” Jim said as Noah walked over to the door and swung it open “Now can you please let me do-” the words died in the redhead's mouth as his long time friend walked through the door, looking in a way he never imagined seeing him. Billy walked in robotically, staring straight ahead, his eyes dull and lifeless and seemingly not seeing his best friend, instead he turn to the right and stared right at Noah, who smiled “B-Billy?” Jim stammered out as he looked over his friend, his eyes widening at what he was wearing. Instead of clothes or even just underwear, instead he was clad in a skintight catsuit made of latex, that covered everything underneath his neck, perfectly moulding it, with every contour, every angle and curve, all except for his dick, which was snuggly placed in a bulge, a sack that juts out between his legs. The whole suit was a nice deep blue everywhere except for his hands and feet, which where coated in latex the same color as his skin

“Oh, he won't answer you” Noah said as he ran his fingers over Billy’s chest, who made no sound or reacted at all to the touch

“W-What did you do to him!?” Jim exclaimed, his face going white

“I made him my toy” Noah said, walking closer to the bed, Billy moving right behind him “My puppet to be exact”

“A-A toy!?” Jim exclaimed, trembling a little as the two got closer and closer “He’s like a robot!”

“Robot?” the boy asked, tilting his head in confusion “Oh no, he’s not like this all the time! Where’s the fun in that?” he chuckled and made a gesture at the boy, who turned around, showing the two his back, where there was a small black circle on his suit “Like I said, he’s a puppet. Puppets are just blank slates until their owners do something about it”

“W-What are you talking about” Jim stammered, but Noah didn’t answer. Instead, he reached into the pocket of his latex shorts and pulled out a small golden key, like the ones Jim had seen on the backs of old windup toys, and he slapped it onto the black circle on Billy’s back, who reacted as if an electric current was flowing into him, twitching, his fingers opening up on their own and his eyes widening. Noah smirked and gave the key a turn, and the latex clad boy made a sharp intake of air before turning around and smiling at the brown haired boy

“Hello master!” he chirped, his eyes now a eerie shade of yellow instead of their usual blue

“Hello Toy” Noah said, running his fingers under Billy’s chin, which made the boy shudder before he grabbed his bulge tightly, which made him moan loudly

“Gah! Thank you master!” the latex clad boy exclaimed as he shook in what seemed to be pleasure

“Hehe, you're welcome toy” Noah said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on his forehead before letting go of him and turning back to Jim “Now do you believe me?”

“Billy!” the redhead screamed, staring at his friend, who was still standing in the same spot as before, staring at the ceiling with joy shining in his eyes “Snap out of it! Please!”

“Billy?” the latex clad boy repeated as he looked over to his former friend, before looking to Noah “Master, who’s Billy?”

“Oh, no one important Toy” Noah answered “Just ignore him”

“Alright master” the boy said with a smile

“Billy!” Jim shouted again “Come on man! Snap out of it!” the boy didn’t react this time, he simply stood there, smiling at the boy he called master

“Don’t waste your breath” Noah said with an evil grin on his face “He will only do what I tell him to, and since I told him to ignore you, you don't exist for him”

“Hmmm” Jim squeaked as Noah brought out another key, this one a dull silver

“Impressive, right?” the boy asked with a nasty grin as he waved the thing in Jim’s face

“W-Where did you get that!?” Jim asked in fear

“My father made them” Noah said, taking a few steps back “He made them years ago, back when this place had people in it”

“People in it” Jim repeated, gasping as he put the pieces together “T-That story about the scientists who lived here, it was-”

“True?” Noah finished, chuckling a little “It seems everyone knows that little story, huh?”

“B-But I though the inventor was the one who lived forever…”

“Ha!” Noah exclaimed, grabbing the key from Billy’s back and pulling it out, the boy reverting back to the robot like state he was when he entered the room. Noah turned to face Jim once again “Guess the story shifted since the last time I heard it” the boy shrugged and smiled at Jim “Well, how bout I clear it up?”

“P-”

“My parents where scientists, that part is true” Noah said, cutting off whatever Jim wanted to say “My father was an engineer and my mother was a chemist, and both of them were geniuses” he said, the contempt in his voice clear “And they were hired by the Union to work for them, and the Confederates did show up and burnt the town down, but that’s pretty much all they got right” he started pacing around as he spoke “What did they say, that we were a happy family?”

“Y-Yes” the red haired boy squeaked out, which got a snort out of his captor

“As if!” Noah shouted “They didn't even want a kid! The only reason they kept me around was that they couldn’t be seen giving up their baby, it just wasn't done” he growled “And it got even worse when they saw me staring at the boys in town instead of the girls, that sent them off the deep end! They locked me up in here and made sure that I knew that I was a freak of nature, something wrong that wasn't meant to be! The only thing I had for most of my life was my toys, my dolls and puppets were the only thing that kept me company most of my life, they were what kept me going”

“I-”

“But then the Confederates got here” Noah continued, ignoring Jim “I was looking out the window when I saw him shoot the colonel. He didn’t hesitate, by the way, didn’t even let the guy finish his sentence before putting a bullet in him. The moment I saw that, I ran down to their lab and crawled under a shelf, since they would never even think of endangering their lives for the freak they didn’t want. No, instead they ran inside two minutes later, their arms filled with papers, which my mother poured acid onto, they didn’t want them getting it, they cared more about their research than their fucking son!” he screamed the last part, his cheeks turning red in anger, before getting his composure back and clearing his throat “Anyways, they did barricade themselves in, me along with them and they just sat there, staring at the door until they heard a loud pounding” he said, a nasty grin forming on his face “My father forgot to lock the door when he ran inside after killing their leader, so the soldiers got in without a problem”

“D-Didn't they shoot them through the door?” the underwear clad boy asked

“Oh, they did” Noah said “After my father shot first. Idiot decided to go out fighting and shot through the door himself, killing one of them. After that, the other troops unloaded the guns through the door, killing both of them and blasting the shelf I was under to pieces, and every single chemical that they kept on it fell on my body” he shivered a little at that part “It felt like every single part of my was on fire, I screamed so loud. Louder than I thought someone could scream like that, and then I passed out. When I woke up, the whole town was a ruin, the ashes already cold and all signs of people gone” he shook his head “In those weeks I figured out what happened to me. I discovered I was completely immortal, anything I tried to use to hurt myself didn’t work. I stuck my hands in fire, I slashed myself with shards of glass, I even tried jumping from the second floor to see what happened. I still felt pain, but I healed in seconds”

“R-Really?” Jim asked

“Oh yeah” Noah said with a smirk “Cuts closed instantly, new skin grew in a minute and my legs fixed themselves on their own” he shuddered a little “That part wasn't fun. But anyways, about a year later, I found out I couldn't age either, and that I didn’t need to eat or drink, and I was alone” he said, shaking his head “For a few years, my toys kept me company, but they didn’t last. They broke, rotted, or just got lost” he said with sadness clear in his voice “But that was when I found these” he smiled and held up the two keys “Out of boredom, I decided to dig around the lab and found these and their original notes, since they didn’t have time to destroy those, only the copies. These where what they were gonna give the Union, because these keys can make a machine act however you wanted it to, as long as you programmed it”

“Machines?”

“Yeah, that was their original use” Noah said, turning the silver key around in his hands “But I didn’t want piles of scrap around me, I wanted something else, something that would care for me, have fun with me, and I knew exactly what I needed. I needed toys, and so I went to figure out how these worked, seeing if I could make them do what I wanted to do. It took time, a long time”

“H-How long exactly?” Jim wondered, morbidly curious

“A hundred years, give or take” Noah said casually “Being immortal gives you a lot of free time, and then I did it! I found out how to make it work on people, and how to make sure they wouldn’t rot away like my other toys did! I made sure that they would be like me, never age, never die, just be my toys forever! And luckily for me, my first new one showed up really soon”

“W-Who?” Jim wondered

“Oh, you’ve already met” Noah said happily “It’s Wilbur”

“He’s one of you're toys!?”

“My first puppet” Noah said, lost in nostalgia “I wanted someone who would take care of me, so when some old fart came around to explore the ruins or something, I took my chance and turned him into Wilbur, and he’s been here with me ever since, though he’s usually in puppet mode”

“H-How many?” Jim asked, horror dawning on his face more and more as Noah kept going

“Around thirteen before you came around” he said happily “Most of them just go out there and tell me what's happening. Though recently, I wanted puppets to do more than just take care of me, I wanted toys to play with again”

“”S-So you chose us!?” Jim exclaimed

“Well, it was just luck that you two showed up here” he admitted “I was planning something when you rang the doorbell” he smiled as Jim and slotted the golden key back onto Toy, who jumped to his feet with a smile “Anyways, I’ve rambled for long enough. Toy?”

“Yes master?” the latex clad boy asked

“Take that off him” Noah said as he turned around to grab something

“Okay!” he said happily, turning to Jim and grabbing his briefs with both hands

“P-Please don’t!” Jim choked, having no tears left

“Don’t worry” Toy said with a smile on his face “You’ll love being master’s toy like me~” without another word, he ripped off Jim’s underpants, leaving him blushing as his flaccid dick was exposed to the world, but Toy didn’t care about his shame, simply stepping aside as Noah came back with a large bucket filled with what looked like white paint, but Jim new what it really was

“Good work Toy” the boy praised his servant, who beamed and smiled at him “Now, to give you you're outfit” he lifted the brush and ran it across his chest. Despite the situation he was in, Jim couldn’t help but moan loudly as the latex stuck to his chest, tightly squeezing it, and sending pleasure running through his whole body as Noah spread it across his whole body

“P-Please not th-Gahh!” he moaned as Noah passed the latex over his penis, which jumped to life, twitching in need as the latex ran over it, which is when he took away the brush, but that didn't matter. The rubber moved on it's own, expanding all over his body, running down to his toes and fingers, back to his ass, which made him gasp loudly as it entered inside him, moulding it perfectly into a nice, wide hole all the way up to his prostate “Gah ah ah ah ah” he panted as the suit finished forming itself, as the latex covering his junk inflated into a large bulge

“Perfect” Noah said, poking the bulge, which made Jim moan loudly, tears forming in his eyes due to the sensory overload

“P-Please, touch me again” he muttered, looking at the two in front of him with need in his eyes “I-I need release!”

“Oh no” the brown haired boy said with a smirk, running his hands over Jim’s chest, which drove him even deeper into his lust induced haze “Only toys get release, and your not a toy yet”

“P-Please!” the bound boy shouted in desperation

“Oh don’t worry” Noah said, holding up the dull silver key “You’ll be a toy soon Jim. Very very soon”

 

“Alright then” Noah said, pointing at Toy “Drop him”

“Yes sir!” the blue clad boy said, walking behind the table where Jim was chained up and began fiddling with something

“W-What are you” Jim slurred, still lost in a haze of arousal. Suddenly, the chains holding holding him opened, making the latex clad red head fall to the floor, crumbling like a sack of potatoes

“Hm, not the most graceful of landings” Noah muttered as he walked closer to him, and crouching right behind him “Ready Doll?”

“D-Doll?” Jim stammered, looking up at the brown haired boy in fear, who simply smiled at him and held up the key “N-no! Please don’t!”

“Sorry Jim, but I want my new Doll” the boy said and jammed the e=key into the redhead’s back

“Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Jim screamed as the back of the key dug into his skin, sending what felt like a thousand volts of electricity coursing through his entire body, making his finger open and close involuntarily as waves of pleasure in arousal “Please take it out!” he cried as the feeling began going to his head, tears flowing out of his eyes as the pleasure became nearly unbearable

“No can do” Noah said, patting the boy’s bulge, which sent even more waves through his body, until it simply stopped, making him fall flat on his face

“G-Gah…” he panted as he simply laid there, feeling the key on his back slowly move in his back, sending small pulses of pleasure through him

“Feels really good, doesn't it?” the boy muttered, running his hands through Jim’s hair, which made him shiver even more

“Hmmm” Jim muttered, shifting around in a n attempt to relive the arousal

“Oh come on Doll” Noah said, the name sending strange feeling of happiness through Jim “Give me an answer”

“Hmm-Yes it does” Jim said, gasping as the words came out, a huge surge of pleasure rushing to his dick, which twitched within it's bulge

“Did you feel that last one?” the brown haired boy asked, a glint in his eye “It felt different, didn’t it?”

“Y-Yes!” the red head boy gasped, his thoughts beginning to fog

“That is because you obeyed me” Noah explained, running his fingers through the boy’s hair “You see Doll, you're meant to obey me?”

“I-I am?” the boy asked, frowning in confusion as his memories became nothing more than a slurry of colors and noise, even his name

“Of course” the boy in front of him said gently “You are my doll after all”

“A-Am I?” the latex clad boy muttered, shaking his head a little “No, t-that doesn't sound right, I’m a boy…”

“Of course its true” the boy said “You're not a boy, you're a toy”

“B-But…”

“Look at this” the brown haired boy said, turning around showing him his bare back “There’s nothing there right?”

“Y-Yeah, there’s nothing” the redhead said, confused at what the boy was talking about

“But you do have something there” the boy said, turning around and reaching to the redhead’s back, tapping something on his back, which made him twitch as it was moved “You felt that, right?”

“Y-Yes” the redhead said, the haze that clouded his head becoming stronger and stronger

“That’s you key Doll” the boy explained calmly

“M-My key?”

“Yes” the brown haired boy said, still poking it “You see, boys don’t have keys, only toys do. So, if I don’t have one and you do, what does that make you?”

“I-It makes you a boy and me a toy” the redhead reason out, smiling a little at figuring out what he was

“Exactly!” the boy said with a smile “Do you know what that means?”

“Uh, no” the redhead toy said, shaking his head, becoming more and more used to the haze that surrounded him “What does that mean?”

“Toys need boys to be their masters” the brown haired boy explained calmly

“W-We do?” the toy asked, feeling a strange form of need to appear within him, that he could not explain

“Yes, you do” the boy said calmly, running his hands over the toy’s back, which made him shiver in pleasure “You see, its natural, toys needs masters to fill them. You feel empty, don’t you?”

“Yes I do” the toy whined, rubbing his legs together, tring to distract himself from the emptiness

“Well, you accept me as your master Doll, I can fix that” the boy said, walking around him

“D-Doll? You keep calling me that?” the toy on the floor muttered

“Of course I do. That’s you name” the boy said. The newly named Doll, nodded, the words making sense to his foggy mind, but he still shivered due to the emptiness he felt “Now, do you want me to be your master?”

“Yes!” Doll exclaimed, not being able to take the sensation anymore

“Perfect!” the boy exclaimed “Get one you're knees”

“A-Alright master” Doll muttered, climbing to his knees, his ass staring right at his master, and him staring at another boy, who had a key just like him on his back, who was staring at the two of them with a smile

“Toy” his master cried out, the other boy looked over with a smile “Crouch right in front of him”

“Yes master” Toy said, crouching in front of Doll and looking at him with a smile

“As soon as I start, you do your thing, understood?” their master asked, as Doll felt him grasp his ass

“Yes master” the toy said. Doll looked at the two confused for a second before gasping as he felt his master’s member enter his rubbery hole

“Ga-” he tried to gasp, only for Toy to grab the back of his head and shove his mouth onto Doll’s, locking the two in a kiss. Doll’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pleasure over took all of his senses, his brain becoming complete mush, but after a few seconds, he leant back into Toy’s kiss and began to move rhythmically with his master’s cock enjoying the sensation of it being within him, of its tip rubbing against his latex coated prostate. And then, just as quickly as he did it, his master pulled his dick free with a loud audible pop, and Toy removed his lips, standing up and walking away.

“How was that, Doll?” his master asked, walking back in front of him, his shorts gone, leaving his massive dick hanging out, still leaking slightly

“It was amazing master!” Doll exclaimed happily, looking up at his master with joy shining in his eyes, which had shifted from green to a bright silver color

“Perfect to hear” his master said, walking a little closer, and patting him on his back “Do you feel full now?”

“Yes master!” Doll exclaimed, which made his master smile even more

“Perfect! Now, we need to move a little, so hang on” his master said, as Doll felt his finger wrap around his key. Doll just stared at his master, love and obedient shining his fingers as he felt a strong pulling sensation, everything going black. The only thing he could feel was love and admiration for his master, and it would be the only thing he would feel for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my fic! Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought, since hearing from the readers is a very important part of my writing process


End file.
